As the cost of consuming energy rises ever higher, everyone continues to seek light sources that use less and less energy while providing a similar (or greater) amount of lumens than conventional, inefficient, energy-hogging lamps. Simply replacing energy inefficient incandescent lamps with energy efficient lamps, be they fluorescent, halogen, or solid state light sources (e.g., LED, OLED, etc.), results in energy savings and thus reduced energy costs. However, many have already taken this step.